


¿Es una princesa?

by LynValo



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Cute Hiro Hamada, Cute Kids, Cute Miguel Rivera, Disney Multiverse, Disney Princesses - Freeform, Disney References, First Meetings, Lots of Disney characters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Princess Miguel?, Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: El desastre que provocaron Vanellope y Ralph al entrar a Internet, lleva a que Hiro y Miguel se conozcan.[Basado en los acontecimientos de Ralph 2: Ralph breaks the internet][Fic escrito y publicado en otra plataforma en Diciembre del 2018]
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Así como se muestra en la película una habitación/estancia/cámara donde están las princesas en el sitio de Disney, me imagino que cada película tiene su propia estancia donde "viven" sus personajes.

—Tal parece que hay un problema allá afuera — Fred anunció apenas volvió a integrarse con sus amigos.

—Es internet, Fred, siempre hay algo mal — Gogo rodó sus ojos, restándole importancia.

—Pero es justo aquí — puntualizó el chico —. Entró a Disney.

—¿Qué entró? — preguntó Wasabi.

—Algo no autorizado, es todo lo que escuché — Fred se encogió de hombros — Los stormtroopers intervinieron.

—¿Es un virus? — exclamó Honey con angustia.

—Baymax está afuera — Hiro se puso en pie de un brinco.

—Debo ir por él — avisó Tadashi.

—Oh, es un momento para que los Grandes Héroes salven el día y el sitio de Disney — Fred se entusiasmó.

—Vamos por los trajes — dijo Hiro.

—Oigan, oigan — Tadashi les frenó — ¿Y yo qué?

—No tienes traje — Gogo le dijo.

—¿Ves? Para qué te mueres, campeón — Fred le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Lo siento, Tadashi — Honey le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Al menos fuiste el que inspiró esto — Wasabi trató de confortarlo.

—Quédate con tía Cass — opinó Hiro — Cúbreme, ¿sí?

—Sólo prométanme que lo cuidarán — Tadashi se dio por vencido, dirigiéndose al resto de sus amigos.

—Descuida, Baymax estará bien — Wasabi le dijo.

—Me refería a Hiro.

—Ah, sí — Honey respondió — Lo cuidaremos.

—Yo me cuidaré — se quejó Hiro.

—¿Nos vamos o qué? — Gogo se desesperó.

Los chicos se colocaron sus respectivos trajes de héroes y cuando estaban a punto de salir hacia la plataforma del sitio, su puerta se abrió, dejando dar paso a Baymax que venía dando sus pasos tan apresurados como podía.

—¡Baymax! ¿Estás bien?

—No he sufrido daños — aclaró el robot —. Pero un ente no autorizado entró al sitio. Y he detectado una falla en él que podría volverse inestable.

Colocaron su armadura a Baymax tan rápido como pudieron, pero al salir a la plataforma todo lucía como normalmente; las aplicaciones y demás seguían funcionando normalmente, y entre los personajes no había ningún tipo de pánico.

—No parece que haya nada malo — comentó Wasabi.

—En intruso se ocultó — anunció Baymax.

—¿Alcanzaste a ver hacia dónde se dirigió?

—Hacia allá — el robot señaló y comenzó a guiarles.

Se adentraron mucho más a donde estaban las demás estancias de los otros personajes, dejando muy atrás la plataforma principal donde todo se seguía desarrollando con normalidad; los visitantes interactuaban con los personajes, Groot respondía las preguntas de los fans, Iron-man se paseaba presumido, y otros visitantes se entretenían descubriendo qué princesa Disney serían, entre otras actividades.

Miraron a los stormtroopers buscando de igual forma en una de las secciones, así que los _Grandes Héroes_ fueron a otra sección, actuando lo más sigiloso posible.

—¿Por qué nos metemos en esto? — preguntó Wasabi — Los stormtroopers ya se están haciendo cargo.

—Porque podría resultar emocionante — respondió Fred.

—No parece ser la gran cosa — GoGo parecía concordar con Wasabi.

—¿Ese intruso se trataba de algo peligroso, Baymax? — ahora Honey preguntó.

—Podría ser inestable por su falla, pero no representaría un problema mayor para el sitio. No se trata de un virus — aclaró el robot.

—Entonces yo digo que alguien más puede encargarse — Gogo habló, deteniéndose.

—Estoy de acuerdo — Wasabi se posó junto a ella.

—¿Qué? — Fred hizo una mueca — ¡Vamos, chicos! No sean aburridos.

—Bueno..., yo quiero ver de qué se trata — Hiro dijo.

—¡Sí! — Fred celebro — ¿Honey? — se volteó para preguntarle a la otra chica su decisión de continuar o no, pero ella ya no estaba a simple vista.

—¿A dónde fue? — cuestionó Hiro. Todos ya miraban a su alrededor.

—Agh — se quejó Gogo, señalando a un punto — Está jugueteando con los TsumTsum.

Así era, Honey se había separado de ellos en algún momento cuando visualizó a las versiones TsumTsum de varios personajes, llamando su atención de inmediato y siguiéndoles para cargarlos y abrazarlos mientras reía alegremente.

—Entonces Hiro, Baymax y yo nos encargaremos de esto sin su ayuda — sentenció Fred.

—Sólo no hagan un desastre — advirtió Gogo, dando medio vuelta junto con Wasabi.

—Bien, entonces nosotros continuaremos — aclaró Hiro cuando los otros se fueron — Baymax, ¿puedes ubicar al intruso?

—No logré guardarlo en mi base de datos — anunció el robot.

—Genial — bufó Hiro — Nos tardaremos más en buscarlo.

—Entonces más nos vale comenzar — le dijo Fred —. Tú por allá, yo por acá. ¡Comenzaré con las princesas! — se colocó de inmediato la parte superior del traje para que Hiro no lograra ver su sonrisa traviesa, sin embargo al parecer su amigo conocía sus intenciones.

—Espera — Hamada le detuvo, mirándole con una ceja enarcada —. Los stormtroopers vienen de esa sección. Y no es momento de ir a lucirte con las princesas.

—De acuerdo — Fred se rindió — ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Hiro miró alrededor, había demasiadas estancias por revisar, pero podrían comenzar a descartar algunas. Aunque Baymax no haya podido guardar la información suficiente del intruso para lograr localizarlo con su escáner, sí tenía información de casi todos en Disney. Así que se concentrarían en los lugares donde habría una presencia que no encajara.

Pidió al robot hacer ese procedimiento, y al final señaló dos lugares; uno que ambos ya se esperaban porque ninguno de ellos conocía a sus habitantes (los cuales bien se podrían considerar nuevos ahí), así que sabían que Baymax tampoco contaba con información de esos personajes ni nada al respecto. Sólo habían escuchado un poco de ellos por otros que sí se animaban a conocerlos a pesar de lo que se decía de ellos era muy tétrico.

El otro lugar señalado por Baymax, resultó ser precisamente el recinto de las princesas. Por lo que Fred se entusiasmó. Hiro suspiró con cansancio y no le quedó más opción que ir hacia allá. Sólo que él no quería entrar, todo era demasiado rosa que hasta cansaba sus ojos, además que si no estaban de muy buen humor, las princesas – contrario a lo que se creía – resultaban ser muy agresivas. Definitivamente no quiere terminar con una flecha de Merida atravesándole, o congelado por culpa de Elsa, o que Mulan le pegue una paliza. NO.

—Fred, ¿qué tal si mientras tú revisas que todo vaya en orden con las princesas, yo voy a checar el otro lugar que señaló Baymax?

—¡No! — para su sorpresa Fred elevó la voz y se acercó a tomarle por los hombros — No vayas solo ahí, ya sabes lo que hemos escuchado de ese lugar.

—Bien, de cualquier forma, te espero afuera, ¿sí? — ambos continuaron caminando —. Así puedes lucirte frente a ellas, y si en verdad hay algún problema me llamas.

—Me parece bien — por supuesto, no iba a desaprovechar eso.

Cuestión de dar unos cuantos pasos más y se hallaron frente a la puerta del recinto de las princesas. Hiro animó a Fred con una sonrisa, y cuando vio que éste se acercaba, él se hizo a un lado por si las dudas de que un ataque les estallara en la cara. Pero no fue así. Echo a un lado y escondido tras de Baymax, Hiro vio cómo le abrieron la puerta a Fred, dejándose escuchar varias risas desde el interior. _Entonces estaban de buen humor._ Igual no le apetecía entrar.

Aquella puerta se cerró cuando dejaron pasar a Fred, y Hiro quedó esperando. Mirando al lado contrario, por donde quedaba aquella otra estancia que no conocía por dentro ni quienes la habitaban. Ahora le dio más curiosidad el sólo recordarla. No podría ser tan malo lo que encontraba ahí, ¿verdad?

—¡Listo! — Fred ya estaba afuera, y Hiro no había podido notarlo por andar mirando a otro lado y pensando en algo más, así que dio un brinco y un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Eso fue rápido — comentó cuando recobró la compostura.

—Sí, fueron amables al echarme — Fred volvía a dejar su rostro visible, para que se notara su puchero —. Todo va bien ahí dentro. La figura desconocida que Baymax registro con ellas se trata de una nueva princesa. Se están divirtiendo, como sea, aquí no pasa nada.

—¿Entonces vamos a-

—Sobre eso... — Fred miró alrededor — Todo parece calmado, tal vez los stormtroopers ya se hicieron cargo. Y todo en ese lugar es desconocido para Baymax, así puede que sea otra perdida de tiempo. También ya me dio hambre, así que, ¿por qué no nos vamos?

—Vaya, te dolió su rechazo — Hiro se mofó, pues la única explicación para que Fred se desanimara por querer continuar su tiempo de _héroes_ tendría que ser que quería desahogarse con la comida.

—Ni siquiera se impresionaron por mi asombroso traje — lloriqueó Fred.

—¿Necesitas un abrazo? — Baymax habló, extendiendo sus brazos. Y a pesar de ambos traer sus trajes puestos, Fred aceptó sin rechistar el abrazo.

—Hay que volver con los demás — propuso Hiro, para reanimar a su amigo.

Al volver a su estancia correspondiente, el resto de los chicos se mofó un poco de Fred, para luego tratar de animarlo con golosinas y demás cosas dulces que se le antojaran. Se habían envuelto en una charla banal como antes, olvidando el pequeño incidente que los había alterado más temprano, y que ahora se daban cuenta no había sido grave, o bien, alguien más lo había resuelto rápidamente. Ninguno parecía seguir interesado en ello, ni lo volvieron a mencionar. Pero Hiro había conservado su curiosidad, aunque no precisamente por el intruso, sino por _aquellos_ que podrían ser compañeros y ni siquiera se conocían.

Busco un instante de distracción de sus amigos y hermano para poder escabullirse rápidamente, llevando a Baymax consigo. Ambos habían quedado en los trajes, así que tampoco tuvo que perder tiempo en volver a ponérselos, menos cuando necesitaba escapar rápido, pues notarían su ausencia en unos segundos.

Logró salir sin que le detuvieran. Caminó casualmente, atravesándose en su camino otros personajes que iban o regresaban de la plataforma principal. Así hasta acercarse al recinto que buscaba. Justo había alcanzo a ver cómo la puerta se cerraba, pues alguien había entrado, pero no pudo visualizar el rostro ni nada más allá de una guitarra que colgaba de la espalda de alguien.

Terminó por acercarse, quedando frente aquella puerta donde se leía "COCO" en una placa, tal como se colocaba el nombre de las demás estancias.

 _Coco...,_ ni siquiera se escuchaba intimidante. ¿Qué es lo que recordaba que habían dicho de ese lugar? _"Tétrico", "extraño", "son de otro estudio"._ Pero también cosas como _"colorido", "impresionante"._ No tendría que ser tan malo, y a él no debería de darle miedo. Pff no.

 _Entonces entra,_ se animó mentalmente.

—Ok, Baymax, aquí vamos — avisó al robot, quien sólo se posó a su lado.

Tomó la manija, la giró con lentitud, y empujó la puerta con más sigilo.

Un paisaje colorido invadió sus ojos. Y mientras trataba de acoplarse a eso nuevo para distinguir figuras, se quedó quieto, mirando embobado a su alrededor. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar que Baymax se encargó de cerrar la puerta una vez ellos estuvieron dentro.

Hiro miraba hacia arriba, distinguiendo las luces coloridas, las llamativas flores, la decoración con papel de diversos colores que traía grabado varias formas, y por supuesto, las impresionantes criaturas que volaban ahí; las cuales no sólo también estaban llenas de colores, sino que eran de formas extrañas.

Sólo que cuando bajó la vista no se preparó para ver esqueletos. ¡Esqueletos! ¡Esqueletos que andaban e interactuaban como si nada! ¡Muertos! ¡Todo ahí estaba lleno de muertos!

Un grito muy potente amenazaba con salir de su garganta, ya estaba abriendo la boca, pero alguien más se atravesó en su campo de visión, poniéndose justo frente a él, a un par de pasos, sorprendiéndolo. Entonces el grito se ahogó y en cambio salió algo parecido a un chillido.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? — quien lo había descubierto le hacía aquellos cuestionamientos. Era una figura un poco más baja que él, algo de cabello cubría su frente, lo demás lo ocultaba el gorro de la sudadera roja que traía puesta. Poseía unos ojos grandes color chocolate que ahora le miraban atentos y curiosos, pero Hiro seguía con las palabras atoradas en su garganta porque parecía... parecía como uno de los otros esqueletos — Oye, ¿estás bien? — entonces una de las manos del niño (o lo que sea) le alcanzaba para tomarle por un brazo y tratar de sacudirlo un poco; así Hiro se fijó que aquella mano no era esquelética. Esperen...

—Estoy... bien. Estoy bien — respondió, saliendo un poco de la sorpresa. Colocó tan rápido como pudo su mano sobre el brazo que se había acercado a él, y la otra mano la llevo al rostro del niño frente a él, queriendo averiguar si era real lo que veía.

—Ehmm... — murmuró el otro, bajito y curioso cuando uno de los dedos enguantados de Hiro picó una de sus mejillas.

—No eres un esqueleto — Hiro se sintió levemente aliviado, sonriendo en el proceso al notar la mancha blanca que había quedado en sus guantes al tocar el rostro del chico.

—No — reafirmó, todavía mirándole curioso, y cuando Hamada también le soltó el brazo, prefirió alejarse otro poco.

—¡Entonces ellos tampoco lo son! — Hiro quería aclarar, señalando ampliamente a su alrededor.

—Ah, ellos sí, son esqueletos — respondió el otro con naturalidad.

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? — ahora sí gritó.

Ese grito atrajo la atención de muchos otros, y Hiro quedó congelado por un momento al ver tantos rostros esqueléticos volteando hacia él. ¿¡Pero qué rayos pasaba con ese lugar!? ¿Por qué todos eran muertos? Con razón pocos se habían atrevido a entrar. ¿Por qué el chico frente a él pintado de pandita estaba comenzando a reírse? ¿Por qué hablaba tan raro? ¿Por qué su voz se escuchaba bonita? ¿Por qué un perro colorido se acercaba emocionado hasta él? ¡Ay, por Dios, un esqueleto se dirigía justo hasta ellos! ¡Era momento de huir!

—¡Oye, chamaco! — ay no, no, no. El esqueleto que venía hacía ellos le estaba mirando furioso, ¿¡cómo podía ser eso posible!? ¿Le gritaba a él? ¿¡Qué quería decir con _chamaco_!? Carajo, este lugar sólo lo confundía.

—No te asustes, es sólo mi tatarabuelo —el chico ahora sonriente le informó.

_¡Su tatarabuelo!_

Y ahora el perro colorido (que también tenía unas pequeñas alas ¡quécarajo!) se ponía a la defensiva y comenzaba a ladrarle. _Pero te advirtieron que no entraras y no haces caso,_ se regañó.

—Miguel, ¿este niño te está molestando? — el esqueleto, tatarabuelo del chico, que ahora sabía se llama Miguel, preguntó.

—No, papá Héctor — respondió Miguel, para después acariciar al perro para calmarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó de nuevo el esqueleto — ¿Nada más viniste a gritar?

—Yo... — trató de verse confiado, recomponiendo su voz y postura — Somos de Big Hero 6, y un ente no autorizado ingresó hace unos momentos al sitio, lo estamos buscando — usó su cuartada.

—Aquí no hay nada fuera de lugar, sólo tú.

Hiro desvió su mirada de los ojos del esqueleto que le miraba molesto, dio otro vistazo alrededor dándose cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo extraño que lucía el lugar, parecía estar en orden parar sus habitantes. También observó al chico que le había hablado, ahora jugando con perro colorido, hasta que le lamió toda la cara, haciéndolo reír y separarse. Despreocupado, aquel chico jaló del chaleco del esqueleto para limpiarse la cara.

—¡Miguel! ¡Ya ni la friegas, chamacho! — exclamó Héctor.

El niño continuó riendo, y ahora Hiro pudo ver aquel rostro _humano_ sin rastro de maquillaje. Sí, definitivamente no era un muerto, esa piel morena y regordetas mejillas lo dejaban bastante claro.

—He terminado de escanear a todos — informó Baymax, haciendo que Hiro despegara sus ojos de la sonrisa de Miguel —. No registre ninguna presencia ajena al sitio.

Bueno, después de todo sí se habían encargado de problema, sea el que haya sido. Así que Hiro ya no tenía por qué seguir ahí, por muy extraño e interesante que pareciera el lugar, ni por la mirada curiosa que le seguía dando Miguel junto con una linda sonrisa.

—Bien, confirmado eso, me voy — dijo, dándose vuelta inmediatamente.

Salió de ahí, volviendo a lo aburrido y común que ahora lucía todo lo demás. Por muy impresionante que fue, de todos modos, ¿qué rayos con ese lugar? Seguía sin entender nada.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero no se alejó por completo, pues siempre volvía su vista hacia a aquella puerta. La curiosidad ahora era mayor. Aun así, cuando vio la puerta abrirse, se escondió un poco, temiendo que podrían ir a buscarle por haber irrumpido anteriormente sin explicación previa. Pero sólo vio salir a Miguel, sin maquillaje esta vez, y con una guitarra en manos. Tocaba algunos acordes mientras caminaba lentamente y también cantaba en voz baja, pero con lo poco que Hiro alcanzó a escuchar pudo reconocer una bella voz.

—O-oye — Hiro se atrevió a llamarle. Miguel se detuvo y volteó a mirarle.

—Hola, _Big Hero_ — le dijo el chico, sonriendo

—Soy Hiro Hamada — optó por presentarse adecuadamente —. Él es Baymax.

—¿Baymax? — Miguel amplió sus ojos la mirar al robot — Sólo lo había visto sin la armadura. ¡Wow!

—Sí, Baymax es popular — Hiro sonrió nerviosamente.

—Es adorable, claro que es popular — Miguel asintió — Yo soy Miguel Rivera, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Hiro? Creí que dijiste que te irías. No es que te esté corriendo...

—Es sólo que... ahm... — no entendía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía nervioso —, yo no había venido antes a presentarme adecuadamente y tú... ustedes son nuevos aquí, así que..., sí por eso.

—Algunos nos han dado la bienvenida, otros _cofcomotúcof_ , creo que se asustan fácilmente y por eso no se acercan — el chico le miró con un toque de travesura.

—Es muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver — Hiro se excusó.

—Eso puedo entenderlo — Miguel se encogió de hombros —. Escucha, Hiro, ahora tengo que ir a la dinámica donde los seguidores "cantan" conmigo, pero cuando termine puedes venir y te enseño lo increíble de dónde vengo.

—Sí, claro que sí — Hiro aceptó con más entusiasmo del que se creyó capaz de expresar, pero aquel sitio lucía interesante, además Miguel era muy agradable.

— _Migueeeeeel~_ — una voz cantarina ajena a ellos se acercó, así que ambos chicos voltearon, encontrándose a Blanca Nieves, Rapunzel, Cenicienta y Tiana. A lo lejos estaban el resto de las princesas, saludando desde ahí antes de entrar a su estancia, seguramente acababan de regresar de una de sus dinámicas.

—Hola — saludó Miguel, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Estábamos pensando, ¿qué tal si más tarde vienes a cantar con nosotras, como las otras veces? — preguntó Rapunzel.

—Me encantaría, pero yo... ya hice otro plan — Miguel se encogió un poco apenado.

—Oww, está bien, pequeño — Blanca Nieves le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro — Será en otra ocasión.

Las princesas se despidieron de él, y Miguel continuó dándoles una encantadora sonrisa, hasta que ellas se alejaron mucho más y entonces volvió su atención a Hiro, quien le miraba un poco asombrando, sin entender qué había sucedido de especial. Pero es que Hiro sólo se había quedado pensando en la familiaridad con que las princesas trataron a Miguel, el haber visto a Miguel interactuando con lo que parecía ser su mascota colorida, el lugar llamativo y brillante de dónde venía, su talento musical y bonita voz, su chispa encantadora. _"La figura desconocida que Baymax registro con ellas se trata de una nueva princesa"_ , había dicho Fred.

¡NOJODAS!

—¿¡Eres una princesa!? — Hiro preguntó, con la voz elevada y los ojos fijos en Miguel con asombro.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — ahora fue turno de Miguel de gritar, pero no asustado, sino incrédulo.


	2. 2

—¿¡QUÉ!? — luego de aquél grito incrédulo que le había dado Miguel, ambos quedaron observándose unos segundos, sólo con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros.

No podía interpretar si aquella exclamación que le dio el moreno fue porque no le entendió, o porque tal vez debía ser obvia la respuesta a su pregunta.

Oh, no. Hiro ahora sospechaba que quizá le había ofendido. Después de todo hace unos momentos atrás, Miguel le había insinuado que muy pocos fueron a darles la bienvenida a él y sus compañeros porque les confundía el mundo tan extraño al que pertenecían. Tal vez era obvia la procedencia de Miguel. Las princesas siempre son muy populares.

Hiro no podía sentirse más tonto.

Aunque un momento después sólo se confundió más, ya que la expresión en Miguel cambió gradualmente a una divertida, hasta que después una sonora risa estalló. ¿Qué era tan divertido? ¿Miguel se estaba riendo con él o de él?

Al menos debería de sentirse un poco aliviado porque Miguel se estuviera riendo en lugar de molestarse por su ignorancia en cuanto a su historia. Pero seguía sintiéndose tonto sin entender qué era tan divertido para tener al moreno incapaz de dejar de reír, incluso aquellas amplias mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas.

—Uh, ¿aún no te falta el aire? — Hiro no halló qué más preguntar para romper con ese extraño momento y para no quedarse perdido en esa situación.

—Tengo que irme — Miguel le dijo, apenas pudiendo hablar mientras seguía riendo. El chico se dio media vuelta y le hizo un ademán de despedida.

Hiro hizo un mohín. Quería detener al otro y pedirle firmemente que le explicara por qué se reía de él. Pero también recordaba que Miguel tenía una actividad a la cuál acudir y ya le había quitado suficiente tiempo.

Lo vio alejarse. Luego miró a los lados, descubriendo que no había nadie cerca además de ellos. Después volvió su atención a Baymax.

—Regresa a nuestra estancia — le dijo al robot —. Yo iré después.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, sólo que Baymax se desvió rumbo a un destino diferente, y Hiro continuó por donde había visto a Miguel ir.

Llegó a la plataforma principal donde estaba todo el bullicio y el ir y venir de los demás _personajes_ , y también los avatares de los usuarios. Miró alrededor, pues en un punto había perdido de vista a Miguel. Ahora tenía qué encontrar el escenario de dónde saldría.

Distinguió unas voces _familiares_ a su espalda, volteando un poco el rostro sólo para confirmar que se trataban de algunas princesas. Al parecer ellas también habían decidido volver a salir en un paseo, ya que no estaban por el momento participando en una actividad. También se dio cuenta de que miraban alrededor, pero ahí Tiana señaló rápidamente un escenario y caminaron justo hacia él.

Por curiosidad observo a dónde iban, entonces justo en aquel escenario acababa de salir Miguel, sonriente y ya con la guitarra perfectamente posicionada.

No tardó en también dirigirse ahí. Aunque fue un poco complicado tomar un buen lugar. Estaba lleno de usuarios, así como de otros personajes que por curiosidad miraban. Reafirmaba, tal como lo había dicho antes, sabe que las princesas son populares. Si tan sólo cuando estaba la actividad de " _¿Qué princesa Disney eres?_ " estaba igual o más lleno.

Tal como el moreno le había dicho, éste estaba cantando, pero también tocaba la melodía con su guitarra, y bailaba.

—Miguel canta muy bonito — Jasmín comentó. Hiro pudiendo escucharla porque quedó junto a ellas.

—Y es adorable — Cenicienta agregó.

Las demás parecieron estar de acuerdo con ambos comentarios. Hiro ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras le prestaba mayor atención a Miguel. Sí, era cierto que cantaba muy bien, su voz era muy dulce, y ese acento junto con algunas palabras que decía en otro idioma, que él podía identificar como español, le daba un encanto extra.

—Todas las princesas cantan — murmuró para sí, con intención de volver a recopilar las características que le sacarían de dudas.

Pero al parecer su murmuro no fue tan suave, ya que sintió un brazo rodearle por los hombros con algo de brusquedad. Desconcertándole un poco volteó el rostro, encontrándose con que se trataba de Merida.

—Eso no es cierto, yo no canto — ella le dijo casi con obviedad, con ese fuerte acento que le era conocido.

Como toda respuesta, Hiro se encogió de hombros, queriendo volver su atención a la figura de Miguel.

—Algunos príncipes también cantan — les recordó Tiana, pues veía acercarse justo a su príncipe Naveen, en compañía de otros más.

Hiro miró por un momento a los chicos que ahora se acercaban. _Cierto, los príncipes_ , se recordó. Entonces pudiera ser que Miguel era un príncipe, ¿no? Pero..., regresando su vista hacia el moreno volvió a su mente lo que dijo Cenicienta, que Miguel es adorable. ¿Los príncipes son adorables?

Los comparó con discreción, mirando al pequeño moreno en el escenario, y al grupo de príncipes que ya estaban cerca encontrándose con su respectiva princesa cada uno. Los príncipes tenían un rostro más alargado y mandíbulas contorneadas, además de ser más altos. Entonces concluyó que Miguel tiene el rostro redondo y grandes ojos, común en las princesas.

Oh, pero Miguel no tiene vestido.

Aunque mirando bien, las princesas ese día tampoco portaban sus característicos vestidos, sino que estaban vistiendo algo muy diferente a lo usual; ropas casuales y relajadas. Justo como el conjunto que Miguel traía. Seguro era por alguna actividad o simplemente se habían puesto de acuerdo para lucir casual.

Algo cambió en el escenario que llamó su atención. Un holograma aparecía, mostrando a Miguel con la pintura en el rostro con la que él lo conoció, y también la imagen donde se le veía con otra vestimenta. Una extraña vestimenta si le preguntaban; un traje en su mayoría rojo, con adornos en dorado, y un sombrero con la misma combinación de colores. _¿Ese era su vestido?_

No, no podía ser, no traía una falda, sino un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo, al igual que eso que parecía ser un saco, pero corto. Hiro enarcó una ceja, recordando que Jasmín no le caracterizaba propiamente un vestido, sino que también usaba pantalón, y en la parte superior una prenda que dejaba al descubierto su vientre. Sólo que el vestuario de Miguel, a pesar de ese chaleco corto, usaba debajo una camisa blanca que no dejaba piel al descubierto.

Podría parecer también un traje de príncipe, pero luego se fijó en ese gran moño en color dorado que llevaba el traje. Sí, ese era un atuendo llamativo y nada común. Era el vestuario de princesa de Miguel, definitivamente. Y en lugar de un gran tocado (ya que el moreno tenía el cabello corto) o de una corona, tenía ese sombrero para seguir destacando ostentosamente.

¡Ahí estaba! Mundo colorido, mascota extraña (y también colorida), una historia (al parecer) interesante, magia involucrada (sino cómo es que los esqueletos de ese mundo estaban _vivos_ ), voz bonita con la cuál cantar, ser bonito, vestido ostentoso y característico, ser popular, también sabía bailar, y era muy amigo de las otras princesas.

Con razón Miguel se burló de él, pues era tan obvia la respuesta a lo que Hiro había preguntado. Incluso eso que le aclaró Fred luego de haber ido con las princesas; la figura desconocida que Baymax había registrado se trataba de una nueva princesa. ¡Miguel es esa princesa!

Se dio mentalmente unas palmaditas por descifrarlo – demasiado tarde –, pero ahora estaba satisfecho por haber desvanecido sus dudas, y haber aclarado su sospecha.

Aunque todavía quedaba algo que le inquietaba. No conocía de las cosas de realeza y todo eso, así que no sabía si habría problemas en asistir con Miguel justo como éste le había invitado a ver _su mundo_. Después de todo cuando ese mismo día entró más temprano y le vieron hablar con Miguel, ese esqueleto de inmediato le abordó de mal humor queriendo saber si es que Miguel estaba siendo molestado.

Uhm, sí, sería complicado. Tal vez debería rechazar ahora aquella invitación.

Se había distraído tanto con sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta de que Miguel ya no estaba en el escenario hasta que los espectadores comenzaron a dispersarse, algunos chocando un él.

Un tanto nervioso se apresuró a quitarse de ahí, pretendiendo volver a su estancia antes de que Miguel apareciera, ya que seguro el chico bajaría hasta ahí para saludar a sus amigas princesas. Así que caminó para salir de plataforma principal.

Disminuyó su andar cuando ya se estaba adentrado en el nudo de pasillos donde se acomodaban las estancias. Pero de pronto sintió un jaloncito desde uno de sus hombros.

—¡Hiro! — la voz de Miguel le saludó de nuevo. Se detuvo para mirarle, volviendo a él un poco de nerviosismo.

—Princesa. ¡Quiero decir! Miguel.

Había hablado rápidamente, queriendo componer lo que decía cuando notó que con su primera palabra, la mirada en Miguel se iba transformando a una de nuevo extrañada. Tal vez era de aquellos que detestaba los formalismos, después de todo el moreno se había presentado simplemente como _Miguel Rivera_ , como si quisiera ser llamado sólo por su nombre, sin títulos de por medio.

El moreno le miró confundido, luego dio un rápido vistazo detrás, al no encontrar nada se encogió de hombros y volvió sus ojos a Hiro.

—¿A dónde ibas? — preguntó Miguel, volviendo a ser sonriente.

—A mi estancia — murmuró, rascándose una mejilla con nerviosismo.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo y de una vez mostrarte cómo es de dónde vengo? — ofreció, entusiasmado.

Hiro se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto en conflicto, porque siéndose sincero le gustaría ir con Miguel, pero también lo dudaba por temor a hacer algo incorrecto o que con su sola presencia se meta en problemas. Conocía casi nada de cosas de realeza, así que era de considerar que pudiera actuar mal. Entonces ahora tenía que buscar un buen pretexto para rechazar la invitación de ese chico.

—¡Aquí estás! — aquella voz llamó la atención de ambos chicos — ¿Dónde te habías metido, Hiro?

—Tadashi... — murmuró Hiro, esperanzado de que pudiera tomar a su hermano de excusa para salir de ese apuro — Yo estaba...

—Oh, ¿quién es él? — Tadashi le interrumpió cuando llegó junto a él y así pudo ver que su hermano no estaba solo.

—Es... — el Hamada menor volvió a dudar en qué decir. ¿Cómo debía presentar a Miguel? ¿Ahí si entraba el título real, o debía mantener la informalidad con la que el moreno parecía a gusto?

—Soy Miguel Rivera — el chico decidió presentarse por sí mismo al notar la pausa en Hiro —, de _COCO_.

—¿ _COCO_? — Tadashi preguntó con curiosidad, abriendo un poco más los párpados, seguro recordando que ese era el lugar del que habían escuchado tantas cosas extrañas.

—Sí — Miguel reafirmó, con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

—¿Quién lo diría? — el mayor sonrió, como cayendo en cuenta que lo que habían escuchado, y lo que representaba Miguel, eran cosas distintas — Eres tan pequeño y adorable.

Aquel comentario había sido dicho como si nada, y por si no fuera poco, Hiro vio con pánico cómo su hermano había elevado una mano hacia Miguel con toda la intención de colocarla sobre la cabeza de éste para enfatizar lo que dijo.

Rápidamente le dio un manotazo para desviar aquella mano y terminar bajándola. ¡ _Esa no era forma de tratar a una princesa! ¡Mucho menos a una que recién conocen, santo cielo, Tadashi!_

Tanto Miguel como Tadashi parpadearon un par de veces sorprendidos y confundidos por igual tras el manotazo que dio Hiro, de quien se notaba su esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo.

Tadashi terminó de bajar su mano y colocarla quietamente a su costado. Carraspeó un poco todavía confundido, pero no queriendo preguntar exactamente qué pasaba con su hermano, o quizás era porque éste había averiguado que a Miguel no le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello. Como sea, Tadashi podía reconocer que se había equivocado al lanzar un comentario y gesto tan confianzudo con el niño que acaba de conocer.

—Lo siento — el mayor se disculpó, sonriendo amablemente. Ahora decidiendo presentarse —. Yo soy Tadashi Hamada, de Big Hero 6.

—Oh, son hermanos — comentó Miguel —. Es un gusto, Tadashi.

—Sssssí — Hiro puso una de sus sonrisas falsas que resultaban exageradas —. Como decías Tadashi, tenemos que volver.

—Yo no-

—Al parecer no podré ir hoy contigo, Miguel. ¿Quizás otro día? — comenzó a empujar a Tadashi junto con él para alejarse — Nos vemos.

Apenas alcanzó a ver cómo Miguel le hacía un ademán de despedida, notándose confundido, pero al menos había logrado salir de ahí.

Continuó empujando a Tadashi para que a éste no se le ocurriera detenerse, mucho menos regresar. Así hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta que les correspondía. Ahí dio un último empujón con sus brazos haciendo entrar a Tadashi y seguidamente él.

—¿Qué fue eso? — le cuestionó su hermano, ambos ya deteniéndose.

—¿Qué fue qué?

—Tuviste mucha prisa por salir de ahí y dejar a ese chico solo. ¿Ya se conocían? ¿No te agrada? — indagó, realmente curioso.

—Lo conocí hoy, y..., es agradable — aceptó.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

Desvió la mirada y llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras pensaba cómo explicarle a Tadashi que había actuado tan torpe alrededor de Miguel, y que temía estropearlo más con la invitación que el moreno le hizo de ir a conocer el lugar de dónde es.

—Aún te ves nervioso — señaló Tadashi, con una mano en su barbilla analíticamente —. Miguel te pone nervioso.

—No es eso — frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! — continuó su hermano — Definitivamente no es que Miguel no te agrade, ¡sino que te agrada de más! Por eso no querías que yo lo tocara. Estabas celoso.

Por segunda vez en el día Hiro ahogaba un grito, terminando en un chillido humillante. Pero qué cosas decía Tadashi, y luego con esa expresión orgullosa y burlona como si haya podido averiguar todo lo que sucedía. Aparte de presumido, ridículo y equivocado. ¡Muy equivocado!

—¿Celoso? ¿Escuchas las tonterías que dices, Tadashi?

—Ese manotazo que me diste fue muy contundente, así que no lo niegues.

—Fue porque estabas siendo muy confianzudo — le reprochó —. Lo acabas de conocer, y además no puedes andar haciéndole eso a una princesa así porque sí.

—Bueno, tal vez. Pero no creo que a Miguel le hub-... Espera, ¿qué dijiste? — Tadashi se frenó a sí mismo luego de meditar mejor lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

—Te dije confianzudo — acusó.

—Eso no — negó, confundido —. La parte donde mencionaste lo de las princesas. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Miguel es-

Las palabras de Hiro se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintieron el suelo cimbrar. Los hermanos se miraron confundidos. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_ El movimiento del suelo no se detuvo, y las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

Los demás no tardaron en aparecer en su campo de visión, corriendo hasta ellos ya con sus trajes puestos, o quizá no se los habían vuelto a quitar tal como Hiro.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Tadashi.

—Parece que el sitio está colapsando — dijo Wasabi, mirando alrededor.

—No sólo este sitio — Baymax habló, tomando la atención de todos —. No logro captar las dimensiones del daño, porque es ajeno a este sitio.

—Debemos evacuar — Gogo dijo, con prisa, pues comenzaba el caos y pánico, no sólo entre sus personajes, sino que también se escuchaba en el exterior.

La puerta fue abierta y todos comenzaron a salir, dándose cuenta que en las otras estancias sucedía lo mismo. Hiro rápidamente tomó su posición arriba de Baymax, quién no tardó en encender sus propulsores.

—Ustedes ayuden a evacuar. Yo iré a averiguar qué sucede — les dijo Hiro antes de elevarse gracias al vuelo del robot.

Estando por encima de todo el caos, dio un vistazo, mirando como todos los personajes corrían para salir de ahí.

El sonido parecido de un rugido llamó su atención, volteando y encontrándose con un jaguar enorme, colorido y alado; lo cual ya era impresionante por sí solo, pero en realidad lo que más le impresionó fue que arriba de éste estaba Miguel junto con otras personas, también tratando de salir del caos por el aire.

Era una imagen muy sorprendente de Miguel arriba de esa bestia como si nada, es más, luciendo casi como si tuviese el control.

Definitivamente le hubiera gustado conocer más a Miguel, pero justo tuvieron que conocerse el día que parecía que Internet se estaba rompiendo.

Eso era mala suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Continuará.


End file.
